A heart pacemaker is generally implanted subcutaneously in the chest wall along with a coiled structure such as an electrical wire coil lead for conducting electrical signals such as stimulating and sensing signals between the pacemaker and the heart. The lead is surgically implanted through a vein leading to a cavity of the heart. A typical lead includes one or more helical wire coils having a hollow inner passageway that extends the entire length of the wire coil. The coiled structures are positioned in the lead either coaxially or laterally. The wire coils are surrounded by an insulating material such as a flexible tube, sheath, or coating comprising, for example, silicon or polyurethane for insulating the wire coils from body fluids as well as each other. However, one problem is that, over time, fibrotic tissue commonly encapsulates the pacemaker lead especially in areas where there is low velocity blood flow. When small diameter veins through which the lead passes become occluded with fibrotic tissue, separating the lead from the vein is difficult and causes severe damage or destruction of the vein. Furthermore, the separation is usually not possible without restricting or containing the movement of the pacemaker lead.
In most cases, the useful life of a pacemaker lead lasts for many years. However, should the pacemaker lead become inoperative or should another heart lead be desired, the existing pacemaker lead is typically left in place, and a new pacemaker lead is implanted. One problem with leaving an implanted lead in place, particularly in the heart, is that the lead actually restricts the operation of the various heart valves through which the lead passes. If several leads passing through a heart valve are left in place, the operation of the heart valve and the efficacy of the heart is significantly impaired.
Another problem associated with leaving a pacemaker lead in place, particularly in blood vessels, is that an infection may develop in or around the lead, thereby requiring surgical removal. Surgical removal of the lead from the heart often involves open heart surgery with accompanying complications, risks, and significant cost.
One method for transvenous removal of a pacemaker lead involves a prior art heart lead removal tool that utilizes a hollow, rigid tube and a beveled rod tip for engaging and deforming the coiled structure of the heart lead. However, when the lead cannot be removed because of some complication, a serious problem is that the tip of the tool is locked in place and cannot be removed from the lead. As a result, the tool and lead must be surgically removed. Furthermore, the rigid tube of the tool can easily puncture a blood vessel or, even worse, a heart cavity wall.
Another method is to transvenously extract the lead manually without the aid of a tool. Such method is possible only when the lead has not been encapsulated in or restricted by a blood vessel. Even then, this method has a number of problems. First, when the polyurethane or silicon insulation surrounding the wire coil is damaged, the insulation can sever and cause the coiled structure of the lead to unwind and possibly to damage the heart and surrounding blood vessels. Secondly, when both the coiled structure and insulation are severed in the heart or a blood vessel, surgical removal is required. Thirdly, most pacemaker leads typically include tines or a corkscrew at the tip or a conically shaped tip for securing the distal end of the pacemaker lead to a heart cavity wall. For fibrotic tissue that has encapsulated the tip, unaided manual removal of the heart lead from the heart cavity wall may cause an inward extension or inversion of the wall, or even worse, permanent damage to the heart such as tearing a hole in the heart cavity wall.
The flexible stylet wire of the lead removal apparatus as described in the cross-referenced related applications is particularly well-suited for the removal of a pacemaker lead implanted in the heart and encapsulated in vessels connecting with the heart. However, engaging and securing the coiled structure at the far-most distal end of the lead with the expandable wire coil of the stylet wire can present a problem. When radially expanding the wire coil, the distal end of the stylet wire can recede or draw back from the electrode at the far-most distal end of the pacemaker lead. This can occur prior to the wire coil securing the stylet wire to the pacemaker lead. Consequently, the distal end of the pacemaker lead can be severed during the extraction procedure, thus leaving the electrode and a small portion of the lead remaining in the heart tissue. The removal of the severed electrode and lead would thus require a further time consuming and complicated intravascular or open-heart surgical procedure.